User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' the sound clips on the wiki what program did you use to convert them to the .ogg format? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :The ones I did, I used SoundConverter, a GNOME (Linux) program; guessing you're using Windows, in which case, if it'll open in Audacity (a fair amount of audio does), I'd use that. Otherwise, I'd use VLC. Though, these aren't batch converters; I don't know of any decent free Windows programs that are, since I've never researched it. IAMAHIPO_ocolor can it be IAMAHIPO_ocolor administrator privileges tiem now :3 20:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Are you asking to be an admin? yes. 06:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I say that you don'd deserve it as much as other users, like Crysal Lucario. ::maybe. I think what I am good at, and how I have contributed to this wikia the most, is how I find new obscure links. Like I found the mail faq, with all the mails. and then all the Pikmin merchandise. and I am usually the first one to post news on Pikmin here. I am not so good at fixing already existing info up. I am a scout :D 08:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Help and more help Hey, how can I make a redirect? There's Olimar's Voyage Log, but it is also called Ship Log, so you know what I want. And also, there's this guy, Ysyty. I don't have anything against him, but he's putting some really random stuff in talk pages and he's becomming annoying. i heard that!Ysyty 18:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Green, how mant edits do you have to have to become and admin or are there other rules that apply?-- 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :There are no 'rules', as such. If an admin is needed, someone the community thinks would do a good job as an admin is best. You might want to read what Dantman said a while back about it here. We probably could do with promoting someone, so I'll try to get around to setting up a forum to discuss it all. So that's how people became admins.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I get it. Maybe not this time for me, ut maybe next time. Hopefully, Pikmin 3 comes out soon so I could edit like crazy.-- 17:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Admin What exactly do you do when your an admin? Joshazilla reply you said:- Greenpickle Is there any reason you're removing people's comments from talk:Pikmin 3? Greenpickle and I am replying: yes it was my comment that started the peoples comments and people didnt like my idea, people dont like me, WHY DONT PEOPLE LIKE ME! you should know i dont like it when ppl mess with pics i put on this site so putFile They are real!!!! back how it wasYsyty 18:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC)(and all the others) All I did to File:They are real!!!.jpg is add a template and categories. It's quiet...too quiet What happened to everyone?-- 02:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC)